Spells of the Soul
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: There's something odd about Lily's daughter slight Harry Potter cross over
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Giver (awesome book) but I do own Breena

Lily could remember how excited she'd been when her application for a female

child had been approved. How happy she and her husband felt when they brought her

home and their male child kept rambling on and on about everything he was going to

teach her. If only they'd known then that they hadn't been given a child, they'd been

given Breena. The first odd thing about her had been noticeable from the moment she

opened her eyes. They were different from everyone elses in the community. Not dark, or

pale. Something no one had seen before, but of course it was rude to point out others

differences.

As for the second thing, Lily scolded her daughter when she got home having

Heard that Breena had arrived late to class and refused to apologize for

inconveinincing her learning community.

"I couldn't." Breena explained "Because I came in when they were saying the

pledge, so technically nobody had learned anything yet and to apologize for interrupting

their learning would be lying."

That was Breena for you. She was pretty reliable, except when it came to being on

time. She remembered everything, but could never pay attention in class long enough to

learn something to remember. When the other children had to button eachothers coats

down the back Breena figured out a way to do it herself. When the other children had

gotten their braids removed Breena tied two halves up at the top and let the rest of her

long hair hang loosely (ponytails), and when it had been her turn to receive a bicycle

she'd gone on stage and politely said,

No thank you, I can walk." Then left

Lily had done everything she could to get Breena to be like the other children, but

nothing worked. If it hadn't been for their male child people would've questioned her

parenting skills more than they already were. It was at the point where Lily had called

Breena by her number so often that most had forgotten she had a name and referred to her

as 12. But the worst part was that Breena seemed to enjoy being different.


	2. Messenger

Disclaimer: I don't own The Giver, I just own Breena

Breena purposely took the long way to school. After making sure to say hi to the

gardening crews and telling the laborers to keep up the good work she jumped onto the

rail of the bridge and continued her walk, still thinking about that morning when she'd sat

down to the morning telling of dreams. Something she didn't really enjoy because it

gave her mom an opportunity to point out the way things were supposed to work and give

Breena the look. Still, this was one thing she couldn't get out of.

"I had a very unusual dream. I was waving a stick around and saying funny words that didn't mean anything, and I was flying!" Breena laughed, remembering how funny the dream had seemed to her.

"Why do you suppose you were flying in this dream, 12?" Lily asked, wanting to have a metaphorical and philosophical discussion

"Because I'm going to unravel the secret of flight some day and laugh at those still bound by gravity." Breena told her taking another bite of her breakfast

"People don't fly." Lily stated

"I know." Breena replied

"It's physically impossible."

"I know."

"You have such a great vocabulary, if you took the time to use it then perhaps you wouldn't be dreaming of using nonsense words."

"I liked those nonsense words."

As Lily went to take a bite of her breakfast something very strange happened. Instead of the fork piercing into the food it bent. Lily tried it again and again the fork bent until the tips were touching the handle, then it bounced back when she lifted it up. Lily tried it out with her hands and she and Breena realized that the fork had somehow been turned into rubber.

Breena thought it was the greatest thing while Lily kept mumbling how that just wasn't possible. Breena pointed out that if it wasn't possible than it couldn't have happened. With that Lily had sent her off to school.

When Breena was walking on the bridge's rail she saw it. There was something in the sky. She recognized it as one of the same comfort objects the sibling of one of the people in her playgroup had. It was called an owl, only this one was real! Breena was so stunned that she fell into the water and climbed onto the grass soaking wet.

"It was probably just my imagination." She thought, but then when she looked up the same owl was staring at her face to face with a little note in its beak. Carefully, hesitantly, she took the note from the owl's beak. As soon as she did the owl took off.

"Thank you!" Breena yelled after it, not really sure what else she could say

The envelope was odd looking. It was written in green ink and was addressed to: Miss.B, no last name, the Community, 3rd house on the left. But what was even weirder was the actual letter. Breena opened up the envelope to read,

_Dear Miss (no last name),_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

To say Breena was again stunned would be an understatement. What was Hogwarts? And witchcraft and wizardry? One way to find out, Breena made up her mind as she hid the letter inside her tunic. She thought about it all the way to school, during lessons, then on the way home she thought of something which caused her to be distressed. How was she supposed to get to Hogwarts? She didn't even know where that was! That evening when she was supposed to be studying Breena read the rest of the letter. What was a wand? Why weren't new students allowed to bring brooms? Why would they want to? How was she supposed to get these books on the list, she hadn't even known they exsisted! So many questions, Breena couldn't wait to have them answered. That was assuming they ever were.


	3. What's a witch?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Giver, but I do own Breena

Lily had to wake up Breena that morning. She had been up all night thinking about that letter, and was still tired when she once again went down to the morning telling of dreams. For a moment Breena thought her mom might know about it, but decided she probably didn't, and even if she did it was probably best not to bring it up. So when Lily asked her about her dreams Breena replied that she'd had none. Breena didn't like lying and would never have considered doing it before, but what had happened yesterday was so amazing she wanted to hold onto it for just a bit longer. A bit as in the concept of eternity verses the rest of her life. She was about to get her wish very soon.

As Breena made her way to school she was once again stopped by the same owl. At least, it looked like the same owl. It seemed to expect something from her. Breena reached into her pocket and held out a note she'd made in secret the night before, which the owl snatched up in its beak and flew off. On the letter Breena had said that she would like to go to Hogwarts, but she wanted to meet one of the teachers and find out more about it first.

That day at school Breena was once again too distracted to pay close attention. Of course, that kind of behavior was so much like her no one really paid attention enough anymore to know when something was happening. When it was snack time Breena sat down with her apple and took a bite, only to have a weird taste greet her back. She pulled it out of her mouth to find a note inside. A little anxious, both in terms excitement and nervous confusion, she pulled out the note and written in the same green ink was "Of course."

Breena couldn't help but smile and laugh, although she felt scared someone would see what had happened. Then something else caught her eye. Was that a cat staring at her? On the way home Breena once again went to the bridge and saw the same cat sitting on the rail still staring at her.

"Hello." Breena told it, unsure of what to else to do

What happened with the cat next threw Breena into complete shock and amazement. The cat jumped off of the rail and as it landed on the ground it took the form of an old woman in a pointed hat.

"Hello. I'm professor McGonagall, teacher of transfigurations at Hogwarts." She introduced herself, a natural firmness in her voice.

For a moment Breena wondered if she was angry about something, but then pushed it aside figuring that she was probably always like that.

"I don't understand. What's transfig- whatever you just said? And where's Hogwarts? What is it? And magic? Wands? Where can I find the books for it?"

"One question at a time, please." Professor McGonagall interrupted

"Okay, what's a witch and wizard?" Breena decided to start with that one

"_You're_ a witch. Witches are girls and wizards are boys." McGonagall explained

"Well, that makes sense." Breena admitted, still feeling confused as to what they were.

"Witches and wizards can use magic." McGonagall continued

"But what_ is_ magic?" Breena asked, anxiously

"I'm getting to that. Be patient." And Breena indicated that she'd be quiet.

"Now, magic, how to put this?" McGonagall seemed to be thinking of a way to tell her, then asked Breena a question of her own.

"When you were around has anything ever happened? Anything that you couldn't explain?"

Breena thought about the incident with the fork and nodded.

"It's magic. Like what I just did now. That's transfiguration, being able to turn one thing into another." McGonagall told her and Breena practically shouted,

"This just gets better and better!"

"Yes, well you were wondering what wands are?" McGonagall pulled a stick that had been shaped and polished out of her robes.

"This is a wand. You use it to perform magic. As for your books I suppose I'll have to show you where to get them."

"Thank you. But what am I going to tell my mom?" Breena forgot all her other questions as she remembered that.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that."

"I'll figure something out." Breena told her, hoping that she would.

"Very well. I'll take you to get your books first thing tomorrow." And with that Breena made her way home, very slowly. She looked back when she was across the bridge to find Professor McGonagall was gone.

"I've got to get into that school." Breena thought 

_Moonblaze Starfire, I'm dedicating the following recipe to you_

_Preheat oven to 20 degrees. In bowl combine: _

_1cup flowers_

_6 tbsp flies_

_2 horse livers_

_¼ cup sugar (optional)_

_3 Baudlaire orphans_

_3 Dragonballs_

_1 fire jitsu_

_2 dashes garlic_

_1 whole dog (make sure the dog has been de-boned first and is full of diseases to give the dish some real flavor)_

_Pour into ungreased pan and cook for 3 years. Serve hot._


	4. Going where?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Giver, just Breena

Breena stayed awake all night trying to think of something to tell her mom. She couldn't lie! As much as Breena liked being different from the rest of the community she did agree with a few of their rules (at least the one about lying.) But so far Breena had only commited minor transgressions and technically hadn't broken any major rules. If she told her mom the truth, Breena didn't even want to imagine her mom's reaction to that. Thankfully by morning she'd found a solution if only a flimsy one.

"Eat your food." Lily firmly told her daughter at the morning meal watching as Breena played around with her food.

Breena had been trying to watch Lily and avoid her gaze at the same time. Now Breena set her food down and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Mother." Breena spoke up meekly

Lily shifted her attention thinking there was something off about Breena's voice. Plus she couldn't remember the last time the young girl had wanted to converse without being pushed into it.

"Well, it's just that yesterday this lady said that there was this school for people like me and I was wondering if I could go?" By the time she finished Lily stared at her, then looked oddly pleased

"I think that's a great idea."

Breena tried to keep her eyes from widening at her mom in shock.

"Y-you do?" No way could it be that easy.

"Of course." Lily chewed a bit of her food. "After all with you being…you, it's wonderful the elders have a place that will teach you a little discipline."

So that was it. Lily thought she was going to some special place formed to teach children to obey the rules. There was no way Breena was going to tell her what was really happening.

"Yes, it's about time to make a change."

Lily assumed it was a reference to the disgrace Breena caused her family unit. Meanwhile Breena glimpsed at her mother's fork and thought about everything that had happened in such a short time.

_Hogwarts, here I come!_


	5. Diagon alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena

Breena was nothing short of awed at all the sights in Diagon alley. She was so busy turning this way and that to see everything that she kept bumping into people and having to apologize and twice she fell down.

"Please try to control yourself." Mcganagal wasn't asking

That became more difficult when they went to buy Breena's books and she saw for the first time that other books beside the one for community rules existed. That's when a thought struck her.

"Where's the book of rules?"

"Pardon?" Macgonagal quirked an eyebrow

"The book of the community's rules. Where is it?"

Mcgonagal seemed a little off for a moment, then quickly covered it and told Breena she'd be breifed on school rules when they reached Hogwarts.

The man behind the counter asked for things called Galleons, sickles, and knuts as Breena handed him the books and she frowned. She had no idea what those were. But before she could make another move Mcganagal dumped some round things on the table.

"Galleons, sickles, knuts. 29 knuts to a sickle, and seventeen sickles to a galleon." Mcganagal explained quickly, pointing out each of the coins. "Normally the students would have to pay for their own things, but seeing as how you can't the Hogwarts headmaster, Proffessor Dumbledore, has given you enough money for your school things. However, I will not have you continueally going to him for money for every little thing. Understood?"

Breena nodded. Whatever a headmaster was it sounded important. She decided not to ask and just see for herself. In any case it just wasn't in Breena's nature to take advantage of other's generosity. (not that she was all that used to receiving it)

They bought her other school supplies and Breena went into Madame Malkins to get fitted for a robe.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked a squat woman

"Yes." Breena told her

and was hurried onto a foot stool next to two other children. The boy looked about her age, but the girl was probably three or four years older.

"These two are going to Hogwarts as well." Madame Malkins told Breena as she threw a robe over her head and began the fitting

"My first year. I'm pretty sure I'll be in Slytherin. What about you?" The boy asked snootily

"I don't know what your talking about." Breena told him honestly

and the boy's snootiness seemed to increase

"To not know about the Hogwarts houses is an almost certain sign that you're a mudblood."

"Don't talk to people like that!" The girl next to him snapped, then turned a kinder face towards Breena "Mudblood is a mean name for witches and wizards born to muggles, I mean, non magic people." The girl explained sweetly

"Well, I've never met my birth parents, so I wouldn't know." Breena smiled

and the girl looked slightly startled and sad. Not that Breena had any clue why.

"If you need to know anything feel free to ask me, kay? My name's Reichelle."

Breena thought it was a lovely name.

"Tw-er, Breena." Breena had been called by her number so often that she sometimes forgot her own name. "You didn't tell me your name." She told the boy next to her

"Ha! Like I'd give my name to a filthy little mudblood." He raised up his chin and received a stern warning from Reichelle

Breena thought of when she got her letter and how shocked she'd been to discover owls were real. This boy did kind of look like that owl.

"Owl." She suddenly said, causing the others to look at her strangely, "I need something to call you if we ever run into eachother again and I pick Owl." Breena explained

Reichelle sniggered and the boy gaped for a moment before averting his eyes and muttering, "Saida."

"Thank you for telling me your name, but I think Owl sounds cuter anyway."

Madame Malkins finished Breena's robe and she left the shop as Saida yelled something at her she didn't quite catch.

Last was Ollivanders to get her wand. After several tries she finally got her wand. 12 and a half inch, cherry wood, and unicorn hair for the core. Somehow the wand just felt right. There was no other adequate way to describe it. Something about having it gave Breena a strange feeling of pride.

"Dumbledore is having all your school things sent directly to the school. Here's your train ticket, someone will show you how to get on the train. Don't be late."

With that Mcganagal left Breena with her family unit and she could hardly contain both her excitement and nervousness until the day came when she would be leaving for school.


	6. Sorting and Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena

(I'm just going to skip the train ride and go straight to the sorting)

Mcgonagall finished explaining about the sorting and placed the sorting hat on the head of a brunette, heavily freckled girl.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called out

and cheers erupted from one of the tables as she went to take her seat.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat called on a short, pink faced boy's head

Breena followed where he was going with her eyes and noticed Reichelle waving at her.

Saida of course became a Slytherin. The ceremony continued until only Breena remained. As she put the hat on she heard it speaking in her head.

"Hmm. A difficult one. Though I can see you're used to hearing this. Independent minded, good character, but rebellious. Plus your emotions seem to be a couple levels lower than must people. That's going to make things harder. You don't mind taking risks. I think you should go to, "**Gryffindor**!"

Breena walked to the table cheering for her wondering what the sorting hat meant by her emotions being a few levels lower than most people.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. It's Breena, right? Thomas Green." someone greeted

"You've got some really cool eyes." Ralph Haggerus commented

"Thanks." It was nice to hear some acceptence over something small like that.

"So you trying out for quittitch?"

She overheard someone ask their friend.

"Yeah, trying for seeker, you?"

"I'm no good on a broom."

"Excuse me." Breena interrupted, "What's quittich?"

"Only the best game in the world!"

They then launched in to an explaination of the game, including many highlights from various quittich matches.

"I'd like to try out."

they snickered a bit when Breena said this.

"It's exceedingly rare for a first year to make the house team. I only know of one instant." Thomas Green explained

Still Breena decided to try it. It wasn't as if she'd get released for it, at worst she just wouldn't be part of the team. Considering how much of her life she'd spent avoiding the other people in her community it wasn't really a big deal if she didn't have to start interacting with others now.

"Ha! Hoping to get a spot on the house team? I didn't know you were completely delusional." Came the snooty voice of Saida

Breena shifted around and saw him looking arrogantly at her from the next table.

"Who are you?"

Her question nearly made him topple out of his seat.

"You filthy mud blood Gryffindors really don't know how to respect your superiors, do you? You can't even remember who they are!" despite his speech the smugness seemed to have drained from him some what

The look on his face was so funny Breena couldn't help letting out a giggle

"I just meant I forgot your name. Oh wait, I remember. You're Owl."

"My name's not O-" Saida didn't bother finishing because Breena had already become distracted by a particuarlly juicy steak.

(again, going to skip them going to the dorms and start the first day of classes)

As nice as it was to see Proffessor Mcgonagall it turned out that Breena really stunk at transfiguration. They had been told to change a toothpick into a needle, but by the end of class all she had was a burnt toothpick. No one including herself could figure out how she had managed to burn it. Charms was a lot better. Proffessor Flitwick was showing them how to levitate a feather, which for the majority of the students was harder than he had made it look.

It was a lot of fun to swish her wand around and say the nonsense words. Plus Breena was suddenly grateful that the community had been so uptight on precision of language because almost immediatly after class had begun her feather was flying into the air. There were glances and murmers of both jealousy and awe towards her. Breena couldn't help but feel pleased with herself and Proffessor Flitwick was saying,

"Well done, see everyone? She's the first to get it. And so quickly. Well done."

That was the first time she could remember someone praising her for something. It was an an unusual feeling, but not all together a bad one.

Potions was difficult, but in a fun, challenging way. Not a completely inferiating way. Breena missed over half the notes they took due to day dreaming. Luckily Reichelle was a note taking freak and let Breena borrow her notebook from her first year so that she could finish writting the notes.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts they had a joint class with the Slytherins. Saida thought he'd try throwing a curse at Breena, but he was stopped by the proffessor's voice. He was telling them that there were three unforgiveable curses. The one they were learning about today was the Imperius curse.

"Form a line." He barked

and immediately all the students scrambled out of their seats to do as they were told.

"Now, I'm going to attempt to control your minds, you will attempt to stop me. Few grown wizards can fight it properly, so don't feel any shame if you can't either in your first try."

Breena recognized the first person who went up as Ralph Haggerus.

"Imperio!" The proffessor said

and he got down on all fours and started doing remarkably long jumps. Then Thomas Green put his hands on his hips and began to flap his arms. A slytherin girl was declaring wildly about her great love for muggles. Breena stepped up and felt the Imperius curse upon her.

There was nothing. It was a peaceful nothing that reminded Breena of her community. Instantly she thought,

"Ew."

"Do a flip."

But instead of doing a flip Breena's body crashed to the ground and laid still. Shock, worry, and confusion filled the class.

"What happened?" Was the general question going around. Someone even accused the proffessor of killing her and for a moment he looked like he feared they were right. Thomas Green leaned down to check her, then an odd look came over his face.

"She fell asleep."

There was silence as this sunk in, then laughter broke out until the sound of the proffessor's stern voice broke it.

"Well, someone wake her up so we can continue."

Saida volunteered so he could kick her awake. He hadn't expected her to shift and curl in her legs. Breena's knee moved as his leg lifted and struck his ankle that was planted on the floor. With a yelp he came crashing down and the noise woke Breena up.

"You filthy little mudblood! You broke my leg!" He shouted

"It's only a twisted ankle. If it bothers you that much She can help you to Madame Pomfrey's." The proffessor rolled his eyes at Saida's dramatism and indicated Breena

"I can go by myself." Saida huffed and began to limp out of the room.

"I apologize for injuring you." Breena told him

He made no sign of excepting this apology. Although Breena liked the idea of being able to accept or refuse an apology she felt a twinge of pain at the refusal. So despite his protests she put his arm over her shoulder and practically dragged him out of the class.

"Get away from me." he snarled

"I like doing things on my own so I have no problem with others being independent, too. Injury, however, is an acception." Breena explained

"I don't need your help. I was doing just fine." He glared, though away from her as if he'd catch some horrid disease by looking at her

"Agreed. But by the time you got there we would be in the house of the old getting released." Then she stopped, "So which way is Madame Pomfrey's again?"

"Great. Your going to get us lost and it will take me even longer to get there." He muttered

Breena remembered soon enough and they were off again. Then she couldn't help asking a question.

"What's it like to be in pain?"

This question earned her a bewildered look.

"You've never been in pain before?"

"I think I have, but I don't remember the experience very well." She confessed

He pulled slightly away, but didn't let go.

"You should be grateful."

He felt her tense up.

"No. I refuse to become what I should be. I refuse to have an existence so overdone right to the tiniest detail that it's meaningless." The words came out more forcefully then she had meant them to.

Saida took a moment to find his voice, but when he did he was being taken into the hospital wing and Breena was running towards the destination of her next class.

That night she stayed up late in the common room looking over Reichelle's notebook just because she could until common sense kicked in and told her that if she didn't get to sleep she'd be late for classes. Which for the first time in her life was something she didn't want to happen.


	7. another day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena

The students lined up by the brooms each anxious to get on them.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say up." Madame Hooch commanded

Voices all over were saying, "Up!" Except for Breena who just bent down and picked it up. The look madame Hooch was giving her made it obvious that she hadn't wanted Breena to do it like that.

"Alright, everyone mount your brooms."

They did and pretty soon the students were floating just above the ground. Then, one of them suddenly went spinning out of control and was about to collide with another Gryffindor that was somewhere behind Breena. So when he went flying by her before he could crash into the other student Breena reacted by flipping her broom out from under her and

_WHACK!!_

She got back on the broom before she could fall. The student was forced to stop thanks to the slight concussion he now had.

"I apologize for hitting you, but I didn't want you to crash into them." Breena explained

She had been sincere in her apology, but to everyone else it sounded like she was mearly reciting a phrase just because she was supposed to. Still the student decided to except her apology. Mostly because he and the other students were too awed by the stunt Breena had just pulled to care.

By the time Breena sat down at the Gryffindor table they were still talking about it.

"It was like, boom!"

"No one can balance that good on a broom their first try."

"She's a hell of a lot stronger than she looks!"

"You should have her try out for beater, Green."

"Alright. Breena, meet me on the feild after your last class and I'll give you a try out." Thomas Green told her

and Breena agreed.

99999999999

In D.A.D.A the teacher wanted them to face off against a boggart.

"It's going to be fun watching you mess up this excersize, mudblood." Saida snickered cruelly behind Breena in line

She decided to, just for the sake of it, imitate something she'd seen another student do and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mudblood." he muttered again

As the other students each took on the boggart Breena kept trying to think of what it was she feared most. She knew what it was, but the problem was it wasn't like the fear of snakes one of them had, or even aliumphobia (fear of garlic). It had no physical form for the boggart to take. Right before she reached the boggart it hit her what to think of. So when it became Breena's turn the boggart became a blank grey sheet of utter nothingness.

"Ridiculous." Breena said with a certain amount of stubborness.

To the other students it sounded like there was little to her voice beyond monotone.

The grey began to take the form of Hogwarts. She went to the back of the line and it continued.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're aliumphobic?" Breena quirked her eyebrow at Saida

"Why are you afraid of fog?" he retorted hotily

She combed her fingers through one of her pigtails and looked amused. It hadn't really been fog at all. Not that she saw a reason to mention that.

"Good point. The rest of my community doesn't want to have the dishonor of being released, but I think it might be fun. So you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Then Breena's face fell a little when she saw Saida's confused expression,

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you after class." He muttered

999999999999

"Okay, what is it, Owl?" Breena asked

and instantly Saida rounded on her.

"Stop calling me Owl!"

"Owl sounds better."

"No it doesn't!"

"I think it does."

"You're opinion doesn't matter."

"If that's all you wanted to say," Breena was about to leave when he stopped her

"Wait, I think I misunderstood what release is the first time you mentioned it."

Breena was pretty surprised that he didn't know about release and tried to think of how to put it.

"Oh, well I don't know what the procedure is like, but people who dishonor the community are sent to elsewhere and never return."

"And you want that?" Saida looked at Breena like she was nuts,

clearly knowing something she didn't

"If I'm in elsewhere I won't be in the community. Maybe I could even live with a family of septuplets (seven)." Breena explained like it was obvious

"**No**!"

Breena was shocked at the force in his voice

"Don't let them release you. If they try it get a message to me as soon as you can."

"A-alright." She blinked, confused, "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." He shook his head in a pitying manor (**A/N:** Feeling sorry for someone is to have compassion towards them and pity is looking down upon them like you're better than they are)

She placed a hand on her hip.

"Of course not. You haven't explained yourself." Breena told in a 'duh' voice

"Because you wouldn't get it."

"Try me."

"Why waste my time?"

"Just tell me." her voice became firmer

"No." his easily matched hers

**"Tell me**!"

"**Fine, I'll tell you**!" Before Saida started Breena told him it would have to wait and took off for her try-out.

Behind her Saida was ranting about how unfair it was of her to just walk away like that.


	8. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena

Saida was quickly rubbing his hands together in his lap trying to think of a way to explain to Breena what she didn't know about release.

"Well, when they say release they mean they're killing them, which is, er, you obviously don't know what death is or would have figured all this out." Saida started mumbling to himself

Breena started to daydream as she waited. She was awakened by Saida snapping his fingers in her face

"Hey, you're zoning when I'm trying to explian this to you, mudblood?" he looked irritated, like he thought Breena was wasting his time and didn't care that she was doing it

"Have you found a way to explain it? Because before you couldn't so it didn't matter if I paid attention to you or not." Breena responded

Saida looked a bit frusterated.

"Of course it matters if you pay attention to me-( he quickly interrupted himself) I'll just have to explian it as best as I can." He paused for another moment before continuing

"When people die their bodies become like empty shells. It's like their physical body is there, but not their spirit, I mean the actual person. Over time the body rots and decays into the earth. Killing means the person has been forced to die.Does that make sense at all?"

Breena folded her arms and stared at the ground, trying to think it over

"Kind of, but not completely." She admitted

"I'll take 'kind of'." Saida muttered

Breena thanked him for trying to explain it before heading back up to the common room.

99999999

Classes progressed like normal. Breena was the top student in charms, had become more than adequate at potions thanks to Reichelle's book, always made D.A.D.A interesting, and was kept busy with Quittich (having her as a beater turned out to be an excellent call). In Transfiguration and History of Magic Breena was just barely getting by.

Then something started to change at Hogwarts.

"Hallo-what?" Breena blinked confused, having received the answer to what was going on

She had asked Thomas Green after their quittich practice

"You're kidding, right? **You've never heard of Halloween**?!" He looked shocked, like he thought she was barking mad

Breena unintentionally took a step back.

"On Halloween people make jack-o-lanterns (pumkins with faces) give out candy corn, and try to scare each other by dressing up like ghosts, and vampires, and stuff. At Hogwarts we have a Halloween feast." Thomas Green explained like he was preaching a sermon

"So basically people do a bunch of the same random things each year for no apparent reason."

"If you think Halloween is random wait until you discover Easter." Thomas Green mumbled, slightly smiling

Breena was too busy thinking over what he had just said to notice. It didn't take long before she decided that she wanted to make a jack-o-lantern. The only problem was where she was going to get the pumkin.

99999999999

"Oh, well, if you want I guess I could look for one in Hogsmeade." Reichelle told Breena

who felt glad that the older girl had been her first choice to ask

"Yes, thank you."

9999999999

As promised Reichelle brought back a pumkin. She had to let Breena know that the seeds and goop needed to be removed and told her that she'd help put a candle in it later, but Breena insisted on carving it herself. As soon as Breena finished she showed the awkwardly carved pumkin to Reichelle, who giggled.

"That's definately the most unusual jack-o-lantern I've ever seen." She admitted

"Then it turned out great." Breena smiled proudly at her work

"It's the sorriest pumkin ever."

They turned and saw Saida standing off to the side of them.

"It's better than yours." Breena announced

"I didn't make one." Saida reminded

"Exactly."

His nose turned pink.

"Although technically your opinion is unimportant even if you had." Breena continued

The pink of his nose spread to the rest of Saida's face.

"What was that! How dare you not care about my opinion! I mean, I guess yours counts somewhat, too. But mine counts more!" He ranted and raved, feeling wounded at Breena's insult.

Not that she realized that she had insulted him.

9999999999

During the feast he was still sulking.

Breena busily stuffed her face with food. It was all so delicious. She couldn't wait to see what other holidays they had in this world. Finally she noticed how upset Saida was and apologized.

"As if I need your apology." Anyone could see he had cheered up, though.

That night Breena seriously regretted how much she'd over eaten.


	9. Creatures and Soup

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena (and other various O.C's)

Breena crinkled her nose as she left Herboleogy and went to Care of Magical Creatures. The plant had been beautiful and she could see how it would be useful to grow, but the roots smelled just plain awful. When Breena got to Care of Magical Creatures she noticed that the proffesor was nowhere to be seen and there was an old woman in his place.

"Excuse me," Breena raised her hand a little "But where's Proffesor Hagrid?"

"He had an accident,"

Saida and his friends snickered

"I'll be taking over Care of Magical Creatures until he returns." The proffesor explained

Then she led out a pure white horse with a horn on its head.

"Today we'll be learning about unicorns." She smiled and the unicorn whinnied

Breena could hear some of the people from her house argueing with the Slytherins behind her.

"You did it!" Ralph Haggerus growled accusingly

"So? This class is much better off without that great big oaf." Saida raised up his head snotily

and Ralph looked like he was about to tackle him. The rest of the Slytherins just sent jeers the Gryffindors way.

At that point Breena decided to interupt

"You could term it better." she told Saida firmly

They looked at her for a moment before one of the Gryffindors spoke up

"Are you saying you think what he did was a good thing?" He blinked in surprise

Breena shook her head

"We don't know what he did so I can't say either way. I do like the unicorn better than Proffesor Hagrid's creatures, though." then her hand shot up in the air "Excuse me, could I please pet it?"

The proffesor nodded and Breena approached the unicorn

"Traitor!" Ralph Haggerus yelled after her

The Proffesor gave Breena a sign to stop and she went back to the rest of the class.

"Don't worry, Saida and I can bring Proffesor Hagrid some soup later." Breena smiled at Ralph

Saida looked shocked and disgusted

"What?" he glared

"I heard that you give people soup when they're sick to make them feel better here."

"No, I mean what makes you think I'm stepping one foot on that smelly oaf's property." Saida scrunched up his face as though he could already smell the inside of Hagrid's hut

"But if it really is your fault he's not well it's the least you can do." Breena pointed out

"I did all of us a favor by getting rid of him. Besides he unfortuneatly won't be gone forever." Saida huffed in reply

"Oh, come on. I said I'd go with you." Breena rolled her eyes somewhat playfully

"Even more of a reason not to go."

"Stop being so stubborn." she became firmer

"I'm stubborn? Look who's talking!"

"At least I'm not completly selfish."

"Selfish? You liked the unicorn didn't you?" Saida sounded like he was choking on the first word

"Yes, but-"

"So you have no reason to complain."

"We should still bring him some soup."

"I don't want to."

"Just do it."

"No."

"**Do it!**"

"**Fine, I'll do it!**"

The rest of the class just stared at their argueing. It had somehow sounded like Breena had won, but they weren't quite sure.

9999999999

"Thank you." Hagrid called after them as Breena closed the door to his hut.

"Your welcome." She replied

She and Saida made their way back up to the castle.

"That was a complete waste of time, Breena." Saida's face darkened

and he kept looking at himself as though expecting to see viruses crawling all over his jacket

"Wait, that's the first time he's used my name. He usually just calls me a mudblood. I don't really mind being called that, but,"

Saida interrupted Breena's thoughts

"What's with you?" He stopped and quirked his eyebrow in annoyance when he noticed the look Breena was giving him.

She had gotten a lot better with expressing herself the longer she was at Hogwarts, or maybe it was just that he tended to notice that sort of stuff about her.

"I just realized that you haven't called me a mudblood for about two or three weeks now, Owl."

He stumbled and yelled after her,

"My name is not Owl!"

But Breena was already skipping away.


	10. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena (and other various O.C's)

Breena packed more snow onto her snowman. She had discovered two things: One; snow and their traditional ways for playing with it were really fun, and two; she really hated the cold. Breena shivered a little and heard a voice saying,

"What are those?" Saida eyed her creations clearly thinking, "That girl's got no talent."

"Hello, Owl." She greeted, not really caring

"My name's not Owl." he clenched his fist

Breena (not on purpose) ignored this.

"I'm making a snowman of a person from each house. I have Thomas Green, Reichelle, and (she smoothed newly packed snow on the one she was currently working on) I just finished yours." She put her hands on her hips admiring her work and started wondering who she could use from Hufflepuff.

She didn't really know any.

"That _thing_ is supposed to be me?" Saida interrupted scoffing "It's terrible."

"I thought it turned out pretty good." Breena murmered

"Are you blind? It looks nothing like me!"

"Well, seeing as how this is my first time with snow I'd be an incredibly remarkable person if I could create an exact copy of everyone, right?" Breena said as though that was obvious

Saida just gritted his teeth.

"Destroy it." he hissed

Breena looked straight at him

"No, I worked hard on these."

He shook his head haughtily.

"I'm not telling you to destroy all of them, just the one of me."

"Why?" Breena quirked her eyebrow

"Because it's hideous! If people see it I'll be humiliated." Saida pointed at the snow version of himself accusingly

"But just a moment ago you said that it looked nothing like you." Breena reminded him

Before Saida could snap at her again they were interrupted by Reichelle.

"Wow, that's pretty creative Breena. Not bad for your first time. My first time I barely made a lump of snow and it ended up not even looking like a ball."

Breena felt pleased with the older girl's praise. Then she thought of a question she had

"Hey Reichelle,"

Reichelle indicated that Breena had her attention

"I've been hearing people mention some sort of holiday called Christmas and I've been wondering what that is." If it was anything like Halloween then minus the collosal stomach ache that still haunted her nightmares she'd probably enjoy it.

"You've never heard of Christmas?" Reichelle looked like she wanted to give Breena a long, comforting hug.

"Figures." Saida muttered

Then Reichelle brightened as she thought of something

"Would you like to spend it with me and my family? Christmas is my favorite holiday and I know that once you celebrate it it will be yours, too."

Breena was about to agree when Reichelle continued,

"We'll both be missing the Christmas ball, though."

"So what? Breena isn't meant for balls and things. She'd probably waltz in wearing tasteless muggle clothing and drenched in snow." Saida sneered

"So?" Breena shrugged nonchalantly before Reichelle could jump to her defense. "Yes, I agree to spend Christmas with you and your family."

999999999999

Breena sat in front of the fire sipping a wonderful drink known as hot cocoa and looking at the beautifully lit tree that she, Reichelle, and Reichelle's two younger non magical brothers had decorated. (A/N: Apart from her grandmother, Reichelle comes from a muggle family.) Bringing in the strange tree to decorate seemed like a ridiculous, and therefore great, tradition. Reichelle had taught Breena how to braid her hair and it now hung in two loose braids at the bottom of her head.

Reichelle came into the room carrying a bunch of Christmas movies which consisted of Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, Miracle on 31st Street, White Christmas, Muppet Christmas Carol, and Elf. She set them down and popped one into the D.V.D player.

"Okay, let the marathon begin! I'll go get the popcorn." Reichelle announced as she pushed play and left for a moment to get the popcorn

It was really fun to watch them. Reichelle had explained the legend of Santa Clause to Breena before playing Miracle of 31st Street so she wouldn't be completely lost. It was interesting to watch Rudolph. As Breena watched Rudolph become hurt at the other reindeers' cruel teasing she wondered if it was possible that she had felt that way and had never realized it. Reichelle's brothers had been wandering in and out of the room much to the annoyance of their older sister, but stayed for Elf. Which turned out to be one of their favorite movies. It was really funny and in several parts Breena considered laughing as loud and light-heartedly as the people around her.

9999999999

Breena was shaken awake by Jeb, Reichelle's youngest brother, who was barely six.

"Come on, wake up! We gotta go open presents up!" He squealed about to jump on her

Breena followed him as he bounced joyously down the stairs.

In the family room Reichelle and ten-year-old Corvin were waiting for them. Their parents were sitting groggily on the couch, obvious victims of Jeb's pestering. Reichelle kept looking at them apologetically since she was the one who had woken the two boys up in the first place.

"Okay, you've all already dug into your stockings. Er sorry, Breena. but you comming was a bit of a surprise so we didn't have a stocking for you. We did manage to get you this, though." Reichelle's dad rubbed the back of his head nervously

as his wife handed over a rather large candy cane.

"Don't worry about it." Breena told him, taking it and thanking her

She had never had a present in her life and wasn't quite sure what they were. Not that she saw a reason to mention this.

"Acctually, I got her present while I was in Hogsmeade." Reichelle said happily handing Breena a small box in lavender colored wrapping paper with tiny green Christmas trees peppered across it.

Breena opened it up and saw several packets of instant butterbeer mix. Thomas Green had given her a taste of some he'd brought back from Hogsmeade once and she had loved it. Reichelle was obviously delighted that Breena was very pleased with the gift.

Then they went around, each waiting their turn to open their presents one at a time. Jeb could barely manage to contain himself and only because Reichelle kept a stern eye on him.

"Oh, yeah. A delivery owl came this morning with a present for Breena. It's right there." Corvin remembered, pointing at the back of the tree

Breena ducked behind the tree to get it and opened up the plain card board box that had several holes in it. Out popped a miniature greyish-white owl that easily fit into the palm of her hand.

"Who's it from?" Reichelle asked

"Didn't say." Corvin shrugged uncaringly

Christmas had been a fantastic experience and as they watched the mini owl fly around only to land on Breena's head and nip at her hair she wondered if Reichelle really had known how much she'd like the holiday. There was something else there, too. It was a strange and confusing sensation that Breena found her self growing really fond of and she hoped the others felt it too.

9999999999

It was after the Christmas holidays and Saida was about to take a bite of his food when he noticed Breena hovering over him.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely

"I wanted to thank you for Gaishta." Breena said the name she'd made up for the mini owl "Here, you can have this." she handed over her candy cane, but he didn't bother to take it

"First off, Gaishta is a stupid name. Second, there's no way I'd ever give you something." Saida narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed at Breena for bothering him

She just walked away with a knowing smile. Saida nervously lowered his eyes to the corner wondering how she'd figured it out.


	11. school's out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena (and other various O.C's)

"What?" Ralph Haggerus blinked at Breena unable to fully comprehend what she had just said

the birthday present he'd been wrapping for his twin in Hufflepuff was momentarily forgotten

"I just said I think it's interesting that you celebrate the day of eachothers' birth." Breena repeated

It had been easy to tell what a birthday was. Birth Day, day of birth. The name was pretty self explainatory.

"You don't do that?" He blinked again

Breena shook her head

"I don't know what day I was born on."

Again she found someone giving her a look that said they wanted to give her a sympathetic hug and hoped Reichelle didn't find out or she'd never be able to breathe again.

"Oh, um. On birthdays you get cake, our mom always makes the most delicious ones, and you also get gifts. When you get back home you should try to find out when your birthday is so you can celebrate it at Hogwarts next year." Ralph suggested

Breena agreed that it sounded like a good idea because she wanted to get cake and gifts.

Over the Christmas holidays Reichelle's mom had tried to cook several things and it turned out that their family was extremly lucky to have a witch in it because the woman couldn't cook. Seriously, she tried making a baked, caramel apple and it acctually deflated. Still, thanks to Reichelle Breena was able to taste just how good a cake could be.

99999999999

Everybody was scrambling around trying to get in some last minute cramming for the end of the year exams. Reichelle and Thomas Green were especially busy between him trying to plan strategies for next years quittich games at the same time and her freaking out about the idea she may not get a good enough score. Breena had several people asking for her help with charms.

When the tests were over Breena had managed to pass them. Her grade in transfiguration was better than she'd thought it'd be,even if she had just barely managed to scrape by. She had done extremly well in potions, and had the top grade in charms.

Now she was sitting at the Gryffindor table as Proffessor Dumbledore got ready to announce the house winner. The flags changed colors to red and gold with a lion standing proudly on each one. The cheer from Gryffindor table was deafining and Breena had to cover her ears. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in, too. Though not as loud. A few people from Slytherin gave a single grudging clap in their version of politness while the rest just sneered.

999999999999

Breena handed Reichelle's potion notebook back feeling embarrassed that she'd managed to forget to return it all year.

"It's not like I made a big effort of trying to get it back. Oh, here." Reichelle pointed out, then handed Breena a small sack she'd had on her

When Breena opened it up she saw Reichelle's notebooks for the second year.

"I've got them basically memorized and I thought you might like to get a head start for next year." Reichelle tossed her a wink

and Breena thanked her several times before boarding the train with Gaishta.

It had been a terrific year. The down side was that once Breena got back to the community she'd have to behave just enough to make her family unit think this 'special school' really was teaching her proper discipline or she wouldn't be able to go back. But she knew that as soon her list of books arrived it'd be worth it.


	12. New year

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena (and other various O.C's)

(I'm just skipping to the third year)

Breena pushed her face excitedly up to the glass window of the small shop while Saida stood grudgingly behind her. Because it had been impossible for her to get her parents' signatures on the form that would allow her to go into Hogsmeade Breena had been pretty upset. Saida was just trying to cheer her up. There were just two things he hadn't counted on. For one, it turned out that Breena was acctually a shopping freak. The kind that spends hours in each store trying on clothes and accesories only to wind up with only one or two shirts at best. The second was that she was basically forcing him to wait while she did this in the muggle world.

Several times Saida was going to threaten to curse her for eternity if she didn't give it a rest, but watching the way her eyes lite up as she went from one place to another he knew that it'd be a loosing battle. Still this was getting to be too much. Saida bit his bottom lip and his shoulders shook a little as he made a last ditch effort to contain himself.

"Will you cut it out?! I've been degraded more than enough standing with this muggle filth!" He burst out at her

Breena turned around and blinked at him.

"You do realize that I'm muggle born."

Gaishta momentarily poked his head out of her pocket as if in either agreement or just to see what was going on. How she had managed to keep him hidden from the community was a complete mystery.

"I did say that I was standing with 'this muggle filth' didn't I?" Saida said before he could stop himself

Breena sent him a cold look

(Roughly 2 minutes later)

"Come out of there!" Breena shouted as she banged on the bathroom stall

"Put down the pipe!" Saida yelled back somewhere between anger and fear.

Not realizing that she'd dropped it somewhere in the process of chasing him.

Breena heard someone clear their throat and turned around to face a tough looking boy about her age.

"You do realize that you're in the boys room, right?" He gave her a weird look

"Yes, but it was nessasary." Breena said simply

He began to eye her up and down. Breena was wearing a black shirt with a periwinkle hoodie over it that showed off her slender frame quite nicely and tan cargo pants. Her hair had a multitude of different colored streaks running through it. Breena's eyes were definately strange. They were an electric violet and instead of plain black pupils hers were a fiery red. But Breena was cute enough to look past that. In fact, they somehow made her even prettier.

"I'm Trent." He smiled and held out his hand

"I'm Breena." Breena shook his hand "Now stop looking at me like that and let go of my hand."

Trent had begun to gently stroke it.

"Seriously, stop that." Breena told him even firmer this time

She didn't give Trent a chance to oblidge before yanking her hand away.

"So what time should I pick you up for our date?" Trent asked

"I never agreed to go out with you." Breena reminded as if she thought he had memory problems

"Aw, come on, I can be a lot of fun." Trent gave her his best alluring smile

which Breena found to be just plain creepy in a stalker and possibly future pedophile kind of way.

Through the crack between his stall and the one next to it Saida saw Breena whip out her wand

"Are you crazy? You want to be expelled?" He hissed through the stall door at her

"This is just a regular stick I found. I was going to throw it at him in hopes that it pokes his eye out." She whispered back

Before Breena knew what was happening Trent had both her wrists pinned against the bathroom stall. He really didn't understand the word no. Breena quickly acted with the first thing she could.

In the stall Saida heard Trent give a painfull yelp and whine out,

"Oh my freaking, why'd you knee me _there_, you stupid wench?!"

Then the sound of him receivng a painful slap and Saida hoped that he wouldn't end up the same way. He hadn't really meant what he'd said, he was just frusterated.

Saida tried to explain this to Breena as they boarded the Hogwarts train. By that time she'd calmed down enough that he could get near her.

"If you were feeling that way you should have said so earlier." She told him simply "So, do you think Trent is technically still a he?" Breena smirked as she plopped down on a seat

Saida sat across from her feeling glad that she didn't hold grudges for very long. The truth was that if he hadn't known Breena could handle herself he'd have knocked that jerk Trent into bloody unconciousness.

999999999

Back in the community something terrible had happened.

"Wh-what?" Lily and her husbands' eyes widened at the news

"I was looking for this special school Breena has been going to so that I could properly thank the elders for her dramatic change, but it turns out it doesn't exist." Their male child explained more clearly

His parents took a few deep breaths

"Where has she been going, then?" Lily's husband asked the question on all of their minds.


	13. Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena (and other various O.C's)

"Happy birthday!" voices rang out

Breena gazed around at all the people there. Saida wasn't among them. No surprise and no big deal. The two of them did tend to have the most bipolar relationship ever. Ralph and Kurt Haggerus had gotten their mom to bake the cake and had used a spell to light the candles. She really was an amazing cook! The cake was gone in no time and it was time for presents.

Thomas Green had gotten Breena a broom. Nothing too fancy, but defineatly not shabby. He also offered to share with her the quittich strategies he'd come up with before he told the other team members. Which Breena pointed out served no purpose. Reichelle gave her a tiny phial of phoenix tears, compliments of Reichelle's grandmother's obssesive phoenix breeding plans. Breena tied the vial around Gaishta's neck like a collar and told him to keep it safe in case of an emergency. He hooted, only thanks to his small size it came out as more of an odd cooing. Breena smiled, yet couldn't help thinking,

"I wonder. Even though I can express emotions as well as any one else here now can I shed tears yet? Well, there's not much use thinking about it, anyway."

Since Breena wasn't a big party girl it went by quickly and she thanked them all for their gifts. Breena made her way back to the common room to study last minute for a test she was supposed to have in Herboleogy that day. Before she got there Saida stopped her. He thrust something into her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't touch anything but the hilt and don't let any one else know about it." He sounded deadly serious despite the fact that he quickly muttered this before taking off

When Breena looked down she noticed a small, dragon hyde sheath. She went to the Gryffindor common room and made sure no one else was around before pulling out from it a dagger that resembled a very large tooth. Little did Breena know it was a basilisk tooth.

99999999999

Breena's father taped his fingers together.

"We know when Breena will come back, we can always deal with this then." He tried to reason

"How do we deal with this? She should have three chances like everyone else, but since this is the third time she's done this she's probably already used them up." Lily felt overwhelmed by the shame Breena had brought upon their family unit

Breena's brother had nothing to say, but he was forming an idea. Suddenly it hit him and he turned to his parents.


	14. Unwanted visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena (and other various O.C's)

Breena hopped from one cobblestone to the other humming. It was a nice day and she was thinking about a million things at once as she wandered around outside.

"12."

Breena stopped. The slight breeze seemed somehow stronger as if it was purposely trying to give her goosebumps.

"No, not here. How did he know?" Those were basically the foremost thoughts in her mind

"How did you know?" She grumbled in the back of her throat as she talked

Instead of answering he just calmly told her,

"12, please remember to use precision of language and speak in complete sentences. For example you forgot to mention what it is I know that you are referring to-"

"Is this going to take long?" Breena quirked an eyebrow impatiently, though her stomach was quivering uncontrollably

He frowned at her rudeness towards him.

"Very well." he conceeded "I was proud of you and wanted to show it. Before I discovered the shame you've disgraced our household with, 12. So I asked the elders to track you down. They were kind and agreed to help." He explained

"Brandon." Breena whispered his name so softly she might as well have just thought it

Then Breena frowned and pushed pushed her hair behind her shoulder so it was out of her face. She was happy at Hogwarts and had no intention of giving up going there.

"Please do not look at me in that way. Because you are my little sister I begged the elders to let me escort you back in order to lesson your shame. Even though you're the least deserving of it I'll stay with you until you've been,"

"I have no intention of being released." Breena's voice held next to no emotion in it as she said this, leaving no room to argue

Brandon made a sound through clenched teeth and fought to keep his hands from tightening into fists.

"You are comming back with me 12. You will no longer disgrace our family." Brandon told her, driven by the fact that Breena was completly unappreciative about how much he was willing to sacrifice for her.

Breena instinctively reached for her wand until something struck her. It would be easy to take Brandon out, she just wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill him. Which meant that no matter how many times he was defeated Brandon would just keep comming back and be better prepared each time. Of course, so would she, but Breena didn't know if she could take this each year. For some reason she felt like her emotions were out of control and it was painful.

"Why? Why do I feel pain?" she asked herself and found the answer

"Brandon."

he was only listening out of politeness, but still it needed to be said

"I hate you because no matter how much it confuses me, you're my brother and I love you. I know you can't understand that. You truely know nothing and I feel too sorry for you to cry about it."

He just stood there wondering if he should try to translate her insane babbling.

Breena knew one way he'd forget about her and leave for good. She took the basilisk tooth out of its sheeth. It felt warm in her, yet the blood loss was turning her cold. Breena fell to the ground and began to compulse violently. Even though she felt too worn out to keep doing it her body wouldn't stop its shaking. Then it finally did and Breena was unnaturally still.

Brandon had been specially trained in the art of release and easily recognized the signs. Without a second thought he left.


	15. Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just Breena (and other various O.C's)

She felt an odd sense of comfort in this strange and familiar darkness. It felt as if something was trying to peirce through. Then the darkness began to fade into a blurry image. Breena bolted upright and blacked out for a moment.

"Don't push yourself. You need some rest. What a foolish thing to stab yourself with a basilisk tooth!" Madame Pomfrey sternly lectured, before shaking her head in pure wonderment "It's true that you would have been far more injured if not for me, but I can't explain how you survived the poison."

"That thing had poison in it?" Breena thought and her eyes widened. "I owe more to Reichelle and Gaishta then I thought. After all, without those phoenix tears I'd be dead."

Just then Saida stormed.

"May I please speak with Breena alone?" He sounded like he was trying to keep his urge to pummel someone out of his voice and wasn't succeeding

It took awhile, but Breena finally got Madame Pomfrey to give them five minutes.

Saida angrily raised his hand as though he was going to slap her. Then he turned it into a fist that nearly brushed her face before crashing into the wall.

"How. Could you. Be so stupid, Breena?!" He tried desperately to stay in control of his voice with deep breaths, but ended up loosing

"You do realize you gave me,"

"It was supposed to protect you if you ever couldn't use your wand!" He snapped and ground his teeth together

"In a weird way it kind of did." Breena pointed out

"Stop smiling!" Saida snapped angrily. His eyes shone as he tried to hold back tears. "Don't you realize you could have died, Breena?!"

She sighed and took a deep breath.

"I really do apologize for worrying you, Owl."

For once he didn't bother to remind her that his name wasn't Owl.

"It's true that I _could _have died, but the fact is I'm _not _dead. If you're going to have a reaction to this incident try acting happy about that." Breena gave Saida's forehead a painful-er, playful flick

"So are you going to ask Reichelle to let you move in with her? You already spend Christmas at her house and you know she'd be delighted." Saida moved on to another serious topic

Breena thought for a moment, then shook her head

"No. I want to know what it's like to truely decide my own life for myself. Of course, that includes sticking with my Hogwarts training."

Saida looked at her for a moment and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"You know that if you ever need something-you shouldn't bother asking me." Saida quickly interrupted himself and changed the last part.

He just couldn't admit that in a very bizzare way Breena had gotten him wrapped around her little finger.

999999999999999

So the school year continued as usual, but at its end Breena struck out on her own. Until next year, at least.

9999999999

A/N: Originally I wasn't going to have Breena stab herself, but I got a reveiw saying not to kill her off. So I had to make it look like I did just because I'm evil like that. Well, I'm not sure whether I should write one more chapter, or just end it here. Tell me what you think.


	16. classes again!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just some O.C's

Saida was about to collapse as he followed Breena up the steps. Behind them the quidditch match was about to begin.

"Hurry up, or we'll never get to our seats in time." she turned her head a little to look at him

Saida shot her a pointed glare

"We could've sat in the minister's box. But no, you have to drag me all the way up to the peasant section. It's degrading sitting with such filth!" he complained bitterly

Breena frowned and turned around to face him fully, not looking happy

"First off, you shouldn't refer to people that way. Second, no one said you had to sit with me." she pointed out

But Saida had a point of his own to make.

"_I'm_ the one who invited _you_!" he reminded her

"And I like heights." Breena snapped back

"Well, I would like to sit in the minister's box." Saida raised his voice

"So go sit in it!" Breena's voice was louder than Saida's as she indicated with her arm the general direction the minister's box was in

The truth was, Saida wanted to sit together so he could see the enjoyment on Breena's face as she had fun watching the game. But he was too embarrassed to admit it. Instead he snootily stuck up his nose and made a 'humph' sound.

"I'll never get there in time at this point. We've gone too far up." His voice became louder than before

Breena folded her arms and fought not to yell back.

"Then let's keep going."

"No, It's stupid." Saida responded

"We're going." She told him in a firm voice

"No." he was being just as stubborn

"I said we're going!" Breena shouted

"Fine, we'll go farther up!" Saida yelled back

So they continued not noticing the people staring at them after one of their common bickering matches and got to their seats just as the buzzer sounded for the game to begin.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I became that awesome of a beater?" Breena could picture it in her head as she watched the players flying around

The game was an exciting one that had everyone on the edge of their seats. Booing, cheering, and screaming at the slightest thing. The excitement didn't end when it was over, either.

Everything was great until Saida once again made a comment he shouldn't have and got Breena mad at him. Though, she forgave him at some point.

99999999

It was her fourth year and Breena had finally caved into Reichelle's invitation to come live with her just a few weeks before school had begun.

Speaking of which, Reichelle had been looking for Breena and found her trying not to giggle at the expression on an angry looking Saida's face.

"Stop that!" Saida snapped at Breena's poor attempt

"I'm sorry, Owl-" before Breena could say anymore Saida gruffly reminded her that his name wasn't Owl.

"But Owl is such a cool name." Breena reasoned

"I don't want a cool name, I want my name!" then Saida realized what he'd just said and began to nervously try to find a way to amend it

"Oh, you don't have to worry, I've honestly never once thought of you as cool." It was clear that Breena's words were meant to be reassuring, yet instead they had the opposite effect.

Saida's expression changed and he looked upset in a different way

"She doesn't think I'm cool?!" he seemed to be stuck in his own world now and Reichelle doubted he even knew he was talking aloud "Does she think I'm...lame?!"

It was at that point Reichelle decided it would be best to interrupt and steal Breena away. Saida was too busy sulking to even notice Breena leaving until she was already gone.

"I don't get it, Breena." Reichelle sighed, shaking her head slightly "Why do you hang out with him? You two always end up arguing, anyways."

So Breena explained it.

99999999

School went on as usual. People kept asking for Breena to tutor them in charms, quidditch practices were as rigorous as ever, and along with taking the classes she'd need for her career choice Reichelle had begun to desperately try to help Breena with transfiguration, yet it seemed as though it was a subject doomed to be lost on the younger girl forever. There was also this guy in Breena's potions class who was asking the teacher if their was a potion to help with his cat's problem. Apparently his cat had a habit of stealing plastic bags and dunking them in liquid. Later Breena saw the same guy asking the DADA teacher if there was a spell to help his cat. Only now it was because his cat also had a habit of chewing his best clothes (not the grubby ones, just the ones he really liked)

There was, however, a certain event coming up that got attention. Though, Breena wasn't sure why.

9999999

A/N: This is my, 'I'm back!' chapter! By the way, that cat was inspired by mine.


	17. AN

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver or Harry Potter, just some O.C's

I've decided to have Breena finish school. If anyone has a suggestion of something they would like to see happen feel free to speak up and I'll try to use the good ones.


End file.
